Zwei ziemlich allerbeste Freundskis (und ein Abenteuer einmal quer durch die Galaxis)
Zwei ziemlich allerbeste Freunde (und so weiter) Mirco gewidmet. Für mehr als alles, und das ist noch untertrieben. ---- Prolog "Och Robert, jetzt zieh' doch bitte keinen Flunsch, das macht mich echt depri." "Ja sorry, dass die blöden Viecher halt nix Spannendes gemacht haben außer ihr Leben zu chillen und die ganze Zeit rumzugammeln, aber mich deswegen stundenlang in dem blöden Schiff hocken zu lassen macht's nunma' nich besser." "Hast du vielleicht einen besseren Vorschlag, was du dir angucken möchtest?" "Mein schönes Down Under zum Beispiel oder nen paar Stellwerke, die sind wenigstens nicht so öde wie endloses Nichts mit doofen Planeten und hässlichen Pflanzen und ekligen Lebensformen voller Arme und Beine!" "Hach ja, und ich dachte ich mache dir eine Freude..." "Na vielen Dank auch mich einmal quer durch die Galaxis zu schleifen, wunderbar, guck wie ich mich freue!" "Dann eben nicht, hör' bitte wenigstens auf zu jammern, ich kann's ja jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern." "Allererste Sahne, echt!" "Jo, leider." --- Da waren sie nun, irgendwo im Nirgendwo der endlosen Galaxis auf einer Forschungsreise an Bord eines Aurora-Kreuzers, und Robert war seit Tagen nur am Rumnörgeln und Meckern, was ihm wie und warum und wieso und weshalb und was-weiß-ich-noch-alles nicht passte. Overlord hatte langsam aber sicher die Faxen dicke - die sie begleitenden Combine schon längst -, aber sein Gewissen mahnte ihn zur Ruhe, war es doch seine Idee gewesen, den Ziegenkönich mitzuschleppen, und das, obwohl der von Anfang an nicht besonders begeistert von der dreimonatigen Exkursion entlang der Grenze der bekannten Sternensysteme war. Und ganz ehrlich, so aufregend, wie er selbst es sich vorgestellt hatte, war es leider auch nicht... puh, das hieß Nerven bewahren, aber ja, es würde schon irgendwie besser werden - schlimmer konnte es ja kaum mehr kommen... KA-BUMM!!! --- Das ganze Schiff wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, die Mannschaft flog von ihren Sitzen, der Strom fiel komplett aus, der Alarm heulte schrill auf: "Scheiße, uns hat was getroffen!" "Fuck!", aus einer defekten Leitung zischte heißer Dampf, weitere Schläge, Explosionen, Combine verloren die Orientierung in all dem Chaos und irrten zwischen Feuer und Trümmerteilen als geisterhafte Schatten umher, Tobi keuchte in sein Funkgerät: "Overlord an Brücke, was ist da draußen los?!" "Wir wissen es nicht, aber es ist verdammt groß, und unsere Schilde sind schwer beschädigt, wir...", eine Druckwelle fuhr durch den Raumkreuzer, dass es nur so schepperte und schleuderte ihn in Schräglage, Robert krachte mit Adrian zusammen und klatschte mehrfach gegen Wände, Decken und Böden, halb ohnmächtig kam er nahe einer Tür zum Liegen und schaffte es nicht sich wieder aufzurappeln. Das ist das Ende..., schloss er kraftlos ab und schloss die Augen, als ihn zwei starke Hände packten und mit sich rissen: "Los, mach dich nicht so schwer, hier fliegt gleich alles auseinander!" Doch der war nun endgültig tilt, also lud sich der Mensch gut fünf Säcke Zement auf die Schultern und spurtete so gut er konnte los, wich herabstürzenden Stahlträgern und glatten Durchschlägen im Boden aus und erreichte nach schier endlosen Metern die Rettungskapseln, schmiss seinen Freund hinein und wuchtete sich hinterher, Adrian und Neo gaben Rückendeckung: "Alles bereit Jungs, ihr könnt..." Ka-Bumm. --- Tobi verlor augenblicklich die Besinnung, und es war auch besser so. Der Kreuzer detonierte in einem so gewaltigen Feuerball, dass ihn sogar Messstationen außerhalb des Systems aufzeichneten. Trümmerteile so groß wie Canterlot flogen kreuz und quer durch den schwerelosen Raum, etliche wurden von der Anziehungskraft eines nahen Planetens angezogen und trafen den Himmelskörper durch seine dünne Atmosphäre als bösartiger Meteoritenhagel... und unter ihnen war auch eine kleine Blechbüchse mit Leben an Bord. --- Erstes Kapitel: Planquadrat 01590587246-5 Irgendwo in der tiefsten Einöde eines Graslandes war die Flucht zuende, die Dose hinüber und in zwei Hälften zerbrochen. Scharfkantige Metallfetzen an den Bruchstellen hatten den Bremsweg merklich verkürzt, Kabel funkten matt vor sich hin, im Inneren sah nicht minder es wüst aus, und doch hatte die Konstruktion die Insassen vor dem schlimmsten bewahrt. Benommen kam der erste wieder zu sich, erspähte das Chaos um sich herum und sank kraftlos in seinen Sitz zurück. Wie lange er weg gewesen war wusste er nicht, nur, dass sie bis zum Hals in der Klemme steckten, und das nicht zu knapp... sie... wieso... - Robert! Der war zum Glück nicht weit, ebenfalls unverletzt und schnarchte genüsslich vor sich hin: "Hey Robert, wach auf!" "W-was... was ist passiert?" "Wir sind abgestürzt, irgendwas... irgendwas Großes hat das Schiff... ich weiß ja auch nicht!" Der guckte ihn bloß mit großen Augen an und formulierte es gleich so treffend: "Wo sind wir?" "Wenn ich das wüsste..." --- Kilometerweites Nichts, übersäht von hunderten Trümmerteilen des zerstörten Aurora-Kreuzers, dazwischen Tod und gähnende Leere. Robert kehrte von einem Erkundungsgang zurück, als Overlord dabei war, die Leichen der gefallenen Combine auf einen Haufen zu schichten: "Irgendwo im Nirgendwo." "Das hilft uns nicht besonders weiter... wenn ein Rettungsteam auf dem Weg hierher ist, sind wir in zwei Stunden in Sicherheit." "Und wenn nicht?" "Dann sind wir am Arsch." --- Niemand war gekommen, als es zu dämmern begann und sich ein kleiner Berg aus leblosen Körpern vor den beiden Überlebenden auftürmte: "Übel." "Wem sagst du das... ich kannte sie alle, jeden einzelnen von ihnen... mögen ihre Seelen in Frieden ruhn." "Hast du Hunger?" "Nee, echt nich." --- Das Feuer loderte hell, der beißende Geruch verbrannten Fleisches hatte dem Ziegenkönich den Appetit verdorben. Schweigend saßen sie davor und blickten in die Flammen: "Krieg... Krieg bleibt immer gleich." "Jou, war schon immer so... irjendwie kapiert doch keiner, dass des auch anders jeht, wa?" "Schätze nicht...", Overlord seufzte tief, "Robert, wir sollten..." Ein leises Säuseln verriet dem Anführer der Combine, dass sein Begleiter nicht besonders erpicht auf die anstehende Nachtwache war, und so deckte der alte Mensch seinen Kameraden mit der einzigen Notdecke zu, die sie hatten auftreiben können, entsicherte sein G36, lehnte sich die kommenden Stunden ausharrend gegen das abgerissene Triebwerk zurück und beobachtete tief in Gedanken versunken die unendlichen Sterne. --- Am anderen Morgen wurde Robert wach, weil ihm ein Popel in Größe einer Patronenhülse quer in der Nase steckte. Wie gut, dass dein Huf da nich reinpasst..., grummelte er verschlafen, wo steckt dein verdammtes Taschentuch ... verdamm'ich, Einhörner haben keine Hosen an, und Glibberpilze können nich sprechen... - ähm, wie bitte?! Mit einem Schlag hellwach glotzte der Ziegenkönich seinem schleimigen Gegenüber mitten in die kleinen feuchten Augen: "Ähm... hallo?" "Gruddu-da, schlubba schlah!", krähte das Alien zur Begrüßung entgegen, wobei er bei jedem unverständlichen Laut einen großen Schwall Schnodder ins Gesicht bekam - grün-gelb, klebrig und in etwa so geruchsintensiv wie ein Fass Gülle: "Dallala bruha-tikitiki!" "Ja ich - bah, uhähhh! - ick versteh's ja ooch nich - uhhh, wahhh! - sorry mensch, aber brauchst mich nich so ansabbern, bidde - bähhh, nix spucki-spucki!" "Gugga bruh!", ein weiteres Ding schob sich in sein Blickfeld und seinen Artgenossen zur Seite, "wawa-ju, kalaf-ni!" "Hadda-zala, jiddo jiddo!", ein dritter, ja, auf zwei kurzen Stummelbeinen hüpfender Pilz in Größe eines Kleinwagens und über und über mit Glibber beschmiert, kam hinzugejumpt und schnappte sich eins von Roberts Beinen, zog daran und schleifte den Ziegenkönich mit sich, "jiddo falhalla, udda zui!" "Loslassen!", wehrte der sich mit Leibeskräften, aber alles war auf einmal so verflucht glitschig - die hatten ihn von oben bis unten vollgekotzt, diese Ekeldinger! Zu allem Überfluss gehorchten ihm seine Arme und Beine gar nicht mehr; hilflos zappelnd bugsierten die Außerirdischen ihr wehrloses Opfer zu ihrer fliegenden Unterasse hin, brabbelten und spuckten sich währenddessen gegenseitig voll und hoben kurz darauf mit fetter Beute ab. --- Die Bezeichnung Ufo hatte das mysteriöse Flugobjekt allemal verdient, denn es war ein tellerförmiges Raumschiff mit mittiger Glaskuppel und um dreihundertsechzig Grad drehbarem Cockpit, wobei das selbst den kleinsten Teil davon ausfüllte: Ein kleiner Park wucherte inmitten des stählernen Kolosses und der weiten Kuppel, daneben gab es unzählige Gänge, die in alle Richtungen vom Mittelpunkt aus in Quartiere und ähnliche Bereiche zu verschwinden schienen, bevölkert von unzähligen Glibberpilzen. Robert konnte sich kaum satt sehen an der Pracht aus Technik und Grün und staunte alle paar Sekunden über ein neues Lebewesen, welches die abgespaceten Pflanzen aller Farben, Formen und Größen bewohnte - das mussten... wie sagte Tobi doch gleich...? "Uhhh... mein Kopf..." "Hey Tobi, was sind das für welche, diese Katzenviecher da?" Der Mensch hob den schmerzenden Schädel und guckte ihn verständnislos an: "Wir sind entführt worden und du denkst an Katzen?" "Ja aber doch... ähm, vielleicht können die uns ja helfen!" "Ja sicher...", seufzte der Obercombine betrübt, "nein, denke nicht." "Ja jut... och mensch, wie hießen die doch gleich... - ach ja, Lothkatzen, genau!" "Sehr selten... ich frage mich, was die von uns wollen...", ein gläserner runder Aufzug kam in Sicht, wobei die Bezeichnung Rohrpost wohl eher passte: "Werden wir wohl gleich erfahren." --- Die Fahrt nach oben dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, die Kommandobrücke innerhalb einer weiteren Glashalbkugel oben auf der eigentlichen Kuppel war erreicht. Die vier Wachen schleppten ihre Gefangenen mit sich hinauf, links und rechts werkelten und tippten geschäftige Pilze auf bunt blinkenden Konsolen herum, das Raumschiff sicher durch alle Widrigkeiten des Universums navigierend. Sterne und Planeten zogen vorbei, drei Funghiuide - zwei in Uniformen und einer im Pelzmantel - und blickten hinaus in die unendliche Weite: "Blabber-blutt baff-ta gah!" "Ah, die Gefangenen - Overlord, welch Ehre Euch als Gast auf meinem bescheidenen Schiff begrüßen zu dürfen!", der Kadaverträger drehte sich zu ihnen um und Tobi schaubte: "Scleroderma Citrina, ich nicht." "Aber aber, warum denn so unhöflich? - Meine Gastfreundschaft abzulehnen ist äußerst unfreundlich, das mag ich ganz und gar nicht!" "Sparen Sie sich das Geheuchel, wir beide wissen doch, was Sache ist." "Wenn das so ist... also schön, Sie sind mir aber auch ein Sturer: Ein so prominenter Freund geht uns natürlich nicht täglich ins Netz, und ich glaube Ihre Combine sind nicht besonders scharf auf einen ausgestopfen Anführer, oder?" "Und was wollen Sie?" "Na was wohl - Schiffe, Waffen und ein schönes Sümmchen Lösegeld, und solange bleiben Sie und Ihr... Ding natürlich auch weiterhin unser Gast!" "Na großartig.", Robert hielt tief beleidigt die Klappe, während der Pilz kommandierte: "Kurs setzen auf Mycetozoa und Nachricht mit Lösegeldforderung an den nächsten Combine-Außenposten übermitteln! Und sperrt dieses Ding zu meinen anderen Schätzchen und klassifiziert es - ich will wissen, was für ein seltenes Alien das ist!" "Ich protestiere!", krakelte der Ziegenkönich außer sich, als sie ihn wegschleiften, und Tobi blieb allein von sabbernden Glibberpilzen auf der Brücke zurück: "Hat das Viech grade gesprochen?!" "Nein, das war bloß der Wind." --- Robert zeterte, was er konnte, und wehrte sich mit Horn und Hufen, aber die Pilze verstanden kein Equestrianisch und waren obendrein zu viert viel zu stark, als das er etwas hätte gegen sie ausrichten können. Die Glasrohrpost abwärts zurück auf Level Null und hin zu dem gewaltigen Observatorium mit den Alienviechern: "Oh nein, ihr wollt mich doch nicht...?!" Oh doch, das wollten sie, einen letzten Ausbruchsversuch und eine Luftschleuse später fand sich der Ziegenkönich in dem bunten Dickicht aus galaktisch-unbekannter Flora und Fauna wieder, direkt neben einem locker fünf Meter hohem Kelchgewächs, das ihn zur Begrüßung erst einmal mit seinen glitschigen Blütenstängeln anschlabberte: "Neeein ich will dir kein Küsschen geb, geh fott!" --- Tobi langweilte sich unterdessen in seiner Zelle und versuchte schon seit Anbeginn des unfreiwilligen Aufenthaltes das Eigenlob des Oberfungghius zu überhören: "Ich, der große Scleroderma Citrina, habe den übermächtigen Overlord höchstpersönlich gefangen gesetzt! Ganz Mycetozoa wird mir zu Füßen liegen!" "Das waren Sie ja nicht mal selbst." "Na und? Sie sind doch schließlich meine Geisel auf meinem Schiff unter meiner Flagge bewacht von meinen Leuten! Und wenn die anderen Clans erst einmal mitgekriegt haben, wer mir da ins Netz gegangen ist, werden Sie mir huldigen! Noch keinem vor mir ist ein solcher Fang gelungen, haha!" Oh man, diese durchgeknallten Pilze! --- Das Unterholz des Dschungels bevölkerten Abertausende von Käfern, Spacewürmern und Tieren, die Robert nicht mal beschreiben konnte, so irre aberwitzige Kreationen waren darunter: Zehnarmige Krakenfischaffen, die irgendwie mit Raptoren gekreuzt worden sein mussten, ein wild durch die Gegend flitzender Ball Augen (kein Witz, so gesehen, mit eigenen... oh boi!), räuchernde Hippies, lebende Steine, die meistens still im Weg herum lagen und auf einmal aufhüpften und laut quietschend davon flitzten, ein Schwamm mit Armen und Beinen dran, schwarz-orange Schachtelhalme und und und - der Wahnsinn... und tatsächlich nicht ein Viech dabei, das ihn auf Anhieb verspeisen wollte! Groß war sie ja nicht besonders, die Käseglocke, aber von überall her glotzten Pilze ständig herein und labten sich sichtlich an den eingepferchten Spezies... wie komme ich bloß raus aus diesem überdimensionalen Terrarium?! --- "... und wenn ganz Mycetozoa vor mir kniet, werde ich meine Armee siegreich gegen die Zuider führen! Und dann..." Heide nei, der konnte einen Mist zusammensülzen! --- Drei riesenhafte Amöben gammelten lustlos in ihrem Gefängnis herum, Robert kannte diese Tiere sonst nur vom Vorbeifliegen weit weg jeglicher Zivilisation: Sie galten als harmlose Giganten, die frei und unbeschwert das Weltall durchzogen und sich allein von mikroskopischen Einzellern ernährten und dazu in der Lage waren mit Asteroiden Ball zu spielen... aber nur, wenn pony sie reizte. Hmmm... --- "... und so wird die Galaxis...", ein lautes Klirren, die ganze Untertasse wackelte, ein Riesentumult brach los: "Was ist das für ein Lärm, wer wagt es, mich zu... - ACH DU SCHEIßE!!!" Tobi traute seinen Augen ebenso wenig: Zwei der Amöben hatten die Glasglocke eingerannt und waren ausgebrochen - und hintendrein die ganzen anderen Tiere und Pflanzen auf einen Haufen! Ein einziges Knäuel aus Beinen und Tentakeln, Stängeln und Klauen, Hufen und Stämmen, das laut durcheinander krakelte und sich seine wirren Wege kreuz und quer durch die neu erungene Freiheit bahnte: Yolo was da gerade im Weg lümmelte, alles ratzfatz eingestampft! Von panischen Pilzen blieben nur mehr Matschflecken übrig, weder Schuss- noch Stichwaffen vermochten die wilde Front recht aufzuhalten, die dampfwalzengleich den Ground Zero mit Mousse au Champignon einmal neu einasphaltierte: "RETTE SICH WER KANN!!!" "KNALLT SIE AB, JAGT SIE ZURÜCK, SO TUT DOCH EINER WAS!!!", schrie Scleroderma seinen Leuten zu, "RETTET DAS SCHIFF!!! SCHOTTEN SCHLIEßEN, HIER KOMMT KEINER MEHR HOCH!!! RIEGELT DIE BRÜCKE AB, WIR MÜSSEN...", die dritte Amöbe nahm Anlauf und schoss geradewegs auf die durchsichtige Barriere zu: "IN DECKUNG!!!" *KA-LIRR!!!* --- Das Raumschiff bebte, lehnte sich zur Seite und taumelte wie besoffen umher, die Hauptsysteme klammerten sich an den Notbetrieb und seine Aggregate, das Oberkommando war komplett ausgefallen. Tobi fand sich in einem einzigen Chaos aus zerstörten Hardwarekomponenten und zerrissenem Elektroniksalat wieder, seine Zellentür existierte ebenso wenig mehr wie die Wachen, vom Oberpilz fehlte jede Spur. Unter der herunter gekommenen Decke kroch Overlord hindurch, zwängte sich durch eine Engstelle und kletterte hinauf auf einen abgestürzte Transportcontainer, von dem aus er das ganze Schlachtfeld überblicken konnte - und prompt fand, wen er suchte: Einen Ziegenkönich, der auf einem Hippoceros, einer Nilfeldhirscheselart (oder so ähnlich), ritt und mit einem festen Stock einen nach dem anderem auf die mitstreitenden Spezies schießenden Pilz niederknüppelte: "Wer hat noch nicht, wer will nochmal!?" Was ein Irrer! --- Meteoriten sind an sich nichts weiter als dumm herum fliegende Steine im Weltall, ungebunden der Schwerkraft, die zu nicht viel nütze sind, es sei denn sie bestehen aus wertvollen Mineralien oder Seltenerden, Metall oder dergleiches. Es gibt regelrechte Meteriotenjagden, auf der anderen Seite aber auch viele Raumfahrer und Flieger, die ihre Unberechenbarkeit fürchten: Ein außer Kontrolle geratener Felsblock in Größe eines kleinen Raumschiffes kann selbst einem gut gewappneten Kreuzer zum Verhängis werden (wie wir ja alle wissen, yeet). Na ja auf jeden Fall torkelte die fliegende Untertasse da grade einem Unwetter entgegen... "ASTEROIDENSCHAUER!!!" --- Die ersten Tropfen, also kleinwagengroße Klötze, hagelten auf die Glaskuppel und hinterließen kaum Kratzer, die lkwgrößeren hingegen schon eher: "Robert, wir müssen raus hier, schnell!" Der legte grade eine ziemlich elegante Vollbremsung mit seinem Reittier in näher Nähe hin: "Na komm nu, zu Huf sind wir fixer - wohin woll'n wa eijentlich?" "Zu den Rettungskapseln, bevor hier alles zusammenbricht!" "Jou, AK - hüa du Viech!", die Spacekuh iahte und galoppierte von dannen, hinein ins tiefe Innere der Untertasse, über ebenfalls die glorreiche Idee gehabt habende Pilze und anderes Gesocks drüberweg, zum Notausstieg B6 - rein in die Jolle und abgefeuert, weg von dem zermöbelten Wrack, kreuz und quer um Haaresbreite durch das tödliche Gewitter: "Halt dich fest, wir schmieren ab!" "Uahhh!" Und mit dem Meteoritenschauer stürzten die beiden Freunde planmäßig auf einen unbekannten Himmelskörper ab. --- Drei Stunden später "Nein, die ist auch leer und voller Schmodder!" "Mist, hätte ja klappen können...", Overlord übersah das verwüstete Grasland, in das sich hunderte und aberhunderte von außerirdischen Felsen und etliche noch unzermatschte unbemannte Flugobjekte gebohrt hatten, "puh, die Atmosphäre hier drückt echt hart..." "Du sagst es, ich glaube das bekommt unseren pilzigen Schleimbeuteln auch nicht besonders gut...", Robert deutete auf eine weitere intakt gebliebene Blechdose, aus der eben ein Glibber stolperte, nur um mit einem ekelhaften Schrei einfach zerdrückt zu werden: "Fuck, das müssen mehr als zehn Kilonewton den Quadratmeter sein!" "Immerhin halten wir das aus... fragt sich nur wie lange. Meinst du hier gibt's intelligentes einheimisches Leben?" "Werden wir wohl oder übel sehen." --- Quälend schwer lastete die Atmosphäre auf ihnen, mühsam kämpften sich die Freunde durch das Meer der Stille voran. Eine dichte Wolkendecke und aufsteigender Qualm der ausbrennenden Raumkapseln und anderer Ufoteile verdunkelten den Himmel schwarz-grau, der in der Luft liegende Staub machte das Atem zur Tortur und ließ die beiden Überlebenden keuchhusten. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit und zweiundhalb volle Rücksäcke mit dem Nötigsten zum Durchbeißen in der Wildnis später schlugen sie den Weg nach Westen ein, dort steig eine mächtige vielversprechende Rauchsäule auf. Eine kleinen Hügel mussten sie erklimmen, und wie sie den Kamm erreicht hatten bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens: Das Pilz-Mutterschiff erhob sich zerschellt vor ihnen, oder besser gesagt das, was von ihm noch übrig war: "Halleluja, das ist ja noch viel größer als von innen!" Tobi hatte betreffend der zerbrochenen Käseglocke andere Sorgen: "Die Tiere sind alle ausgebrochen... wir sind Freiwild hier draußen!" "Och eigentlich waren die ganz nett..." "Na wenn du meinst, trotzdem müssen wir da rein - vielleicht haben wir Glück und finden noch einen intakten Sternenjäger oder eine kleine Fregatte." --- Im Inneren der zermöbelten Untertasse funkten zerrissene Elektroleitungen, ein Bildschirm flackerte hier und da mit ersterbender Kraft auf, Pilzmatsch und anderer Unrat bedeckte den Boden und verstopfte die Gänge. Eine halbe Ewigkeit später gelang den beiden Wühlern der ersehnte Durchbruch zum Hangar, und siehe da: "Hey Robert, der Jäger schaut gut aus!" Das kleine Raumschiff lag in eine Ecke gepfeffert schräg auf der Seite, einige Beulen und Kratzer zeugten vom ruppigen Abgang von seinem ursprünglichen Standplatz in einer Wartungsbuchte - Robert kamen Zweifel: "Mit der Mühle kommen wir bis nach Hause?" "Zumindest erstmal von hier weg!", Tobi öffnete die unverschlossene Cockpittür und fuhr die Kiste hoch, "auf jeden Fall laufen die Hauptprogramme, der Schild und die Waffensystme haben was abbekommen." "Na ja, so schlimm schaut's eigentlich auch gar nicht aus - unser Tiger hatte damals ein paar Schrammen, da frag nich nach Sonnenschein, und trotzdem hat'ter sich bis zum Roten Oktober ohne Knurren durchgeschlagen!", Robert kletterte zu seinem Kumpel und verrammelte den Schlag, der kleine Flitzer erhob sich ruckig, die Überwachung meldete das linke Triebwerb beschädigt, aber funktionstüchtig: "Machen wir nen Abflug hier!" Mit Schmackes düsten sie in die endlosen Weiten des Weltraums davon. --- Zweites Kapitel: Von Alien-Spezies und anderem interessanten Weltraum-Schwachsinn Exakt 654478,9554 Kilometer weiter fiel eben just jene angeschlagene Schubdüse aus: "Na super, und jetze?" "Ich lenke uns in die nächste Umlaufbahn eines Himmelskörpers, da machen wir eine Notlandung!", Tobi schaltete auf manuelle Steuerung um und bewegte die Schüssel langsam abwärts (vor allem, weil's ja im Weltall sowas wie oben und unten gibt!), dem nächstgrößeren Objekt auf ihrem Radar entgegen: "Hoffen wir mal, dass wir dort atmen können, unser Sauerstoffvorrat ist gefährlich knapp." --- Aus der Dunkelheit schälten sich die Umrisse eines grün-braunen Planeten, Robert staunte: "Hast du den schonmal gesehen?" "Nein, und selbst wenn schauen verdammt viele so ähnlich aus...", mit Eintauchen in die erste Atmosphärenschicht beschleunigte das beschädigte Schiff, "auf jeden Fall stimmt die Gaskonzentration da unten - das heißt frische Atemluft!" "Solang wir nicht selbst atomisiert werden beim Runterkommen!", um sie herum glühte der Hitzeschild, das Heckruder riss ab: "FESTHALTEN!!!" --- Eine geglückte Bruchladung später fand sich der Jäger in die Erde gebohrt und gegen einen Baum gerutscht zum Stehen gekommen, aus der Notluke dem qualmenden Wrack entkommen begutachtete Tobi eine Sternenkarte, während sein gehörter Freund das merkwürdige pink-violette Gebilde ohne Blätter und mit merkwürdigen langen Behängen, die wie Lamettabüschel aussahen, von allen Seiten untersuchte: "Sowas schonmal gesehen?" "Nein...", egal wie der Obercombine es drehte oder wendete, er fand einfach nicht heraus wo sie hier gestrandet waren, verdammt! Ohne funktionierenden GPS-Empfänger waren sie vollkommen aufgeschmissen! "Verfluchter Mist, wir sind irgendwo im Nirgendwo gestrandet und es gibt hier gar nichts!" "Ach, Kopf hoch!", Robert knuffte seinen Kumpel in die Seite, "irgendwas auf dieser Welt muss es doch geben, dass uns weiterhelfen kann oder wird - schaffen wir schon, sind doch zwei harte Jungs und haben schon jenuch anderen Quark überlebt!" "Ja... stimmt auch wieder. Hast du einen Plan?" "So in etwa, ja!" --- Dem Schatten des Lichts des orbitalen Sterns folgend wanderten sie schweigend vorbei an wilden Felsformationen, die sich hier und da aus mal lichter und mal dichteren Wäldern dieser eigenartigen Pflanzen erhoben, durchquerten eine Art Steppe, in der eine ganze Reihe platter Gewächse große Flächen des Bodens für sich beanspruchten und bei jedem Schritt unglaublich knarksten, so als liefe man über ein ganzen Teppich von ihnen, und erreichten bei Anbruch der Nacht den Rand eines wassergefüllten Bassins: "Ein See - hier campieren wir!" "Das Wasser ist hundsgewöhnlich, das können wir trinken..." - "ARSCHBOMBE!!!" - PLATSCH!!!, Tobi quietschte von oben bis unten durchweichter als ein begossener Pudel, "und darin baden gehen, ja." --- Eine magische Faltung des Notzeltes später (was ein Einhorn alles so kann!) und ein kleines Feuer später (diese komischen Matratzengewächse brennen aber gut!) mampften die beiden Freunde in sich gekehrt die Notrationen des Kampffliegers auf: "Und, schmeckt's?" "Hab' schon schlechter gegessen, joar...", den klaren Nachthimmel beleuchteten Millionen und Abermillionen funkelnder Sterne, der Ziegenkönich seufzte: "Hach ja, mir fehlt mein Mond doch echt." "Luna denkt bestimmt auch grade an dich!", munterte der alte Mensch seinen Kumpel auf und dachte selbst an seine Liebsten: "Shadow sicher auch... Memory... wo sie wohl steckt? ... Destiny... ich weiß nicht..." "Muss schwer sein mit deiner Patchworkfamilie, wa?" "Es geht, du kennst sie ja alle drei... aber manchmal ist es nicht ganz einfach, da hast du recht." "Joar, das kennt ziege ja - oder meinste ohne weiblichen Hausdrachen?", Overlord schwieg, "braucht ma halt doch irgendwie, sonst isses nur halb so jut!" "Du weißt, ich hatte einst diese Familie." "Oh, stimmt, entschuldige bitte - ich wollte nicht..." "Schon gut, kein Ding... ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder eine Partnerin möchte." "Verstehe... tut mir leid." "Schon okey, ich leg mich dann mal hin, es war ein langer Tag." "Jou, gutt Nacht." "Schlaf gut." Noch lange glomm der helle Schein der brennenden Glut durch die weite stille Ebene. --- Der lichtspendende Stern erhob sich bereits hoch am Horizont, als Robert sich verschlafen mit lautem Gähnen aus den Federn räkelte. Mit Traumsand in den Augen tastete er beim Gliedmaßen ausstrecken auf der Suche nach seiner Luna um sich, fühlte etwas Weiches und zog es an sich heran: "Naw, so kuschelig... sag mal Schatz... was hast du für große Ohren... und wo kommt der Rüssel her..." "TRÖÖÖT!!!", trompetete das Ding plötzlich mit der Lautstärke einer Luftschutzsirene blies die Trommelfelle des lüsternen Hengstes beinahe über den Unicorn River, der wiederum erschrak nicht minder und hüpfte mit lautem "Uahhh!" aus dem Zelt, wobei er aber über den friedlich säuselnden Tobi stolperte und die Stützstangen der zeltenen Unterkunft zum Einsturz brachte: "Da ist was in meinem Bett!" "Wie wo was wer ich?!", schnaufte der geplättete Overlord in heller Panik und grabschte fieberhaft nach seiner Machete - was da auch immer in ihr Schutzhäuschen eingedrungen war, es wollte bestimmt nicht nur kuscheln! "Wo ist das Viech?" "Ich hab's doch grade noch jesehen!", buddelte sich der Ziegenkönich aus der Plane, "wo... aha, da isses - BANZAI!", mit einem Mordshechtsprung platzierte er sich mitten auf dem kleinen Alien, das ungehalten quiekte: "Hab' dich!" "Pass bloß auf, das beißt vielleicht!", endlich bewaffnet galang es nun auch dem Obercombine sich vollendens aus dem Klamauk zu wurschteln: "Wie sieht es aus?" "Eigentlich... ganz lieb...", Robert nahm die Hufe beiseite und Tobi guckte ganz schön verdattert auf das Tier, das sich alle Mühe gab so schnell wie möglich auszubüxen: Ein niedliches kleines Elefantinchen! "Ja gibt's das?" "Ein Mikrofant - geil wa?" "Ja Wahnsinn...", der Winzling mit vielleicht etwa fünfzig Zentimetern Schulterhöhe protestierte lautstark gegen seinen Gefangenhalter, der ihn interessiert studierte: "Groß kennt ma sie ja, aber so... herrlich!" "Nein, sowas habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen... lässt du ihn bitte mal runter und los? - Wenn es auf diesem Planeten schon solch intelligente Säugetiere gibt, dann bestimmt noch weitere Spezies... und der Kleine wird uns sicher zu ihnen führen." --- Durch das ebene Land kamen sie gut voran und mussten auch nicht lange laufen, bis sie von einem Hügel aus eine Siedlung erblickten: "Jackpot, das schaut doch ma jut aus!" "Allerdings, und friedlich außerdem!", Robert nickte begeistert: "Auf Los geht's los!" Einträchtig schritten die beiden Freunde die kleine Steigung hinab auf den Beginn der Dorfstraße zu, die von ungewöhnlich ausschauenden Häusern mit ovalen bis nahezu runden Stockwerken, die hier und da im Kinderbaukastenverfahren ganz verrückt bis waghalsig einfach aufeinander gestapelt zu sein schienen; auch passte beinahe ein Pottwal durch manche Eingangstür, tiefe Furchen durchzogen die schmalen Wege zu den Anwesen und davon weg: "Sag mal, irgendwas ist hier doch eigenartig..." "Vorsicht!", schrie Tobi noch, zu spät. Eine etwa zwei Meter große durchsichtige Plastikkugel mit undefinierbarem Inhalt kam aus einer Seitenstraße geballert und krachte mit Robert zusammen, der das unbekannte Objekt aus seiner vorgewalzten Bahn katapultierte, dass es gegen einen gemauerten Zaunpfosten schepperte und ruckartig splitternd zum Stehen kam: "Au weia, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" "Geht so, ich hab ja nen dicken Schädel...", rieb sich der Ziegenkönich den schmerzenden Kopf und merkte an: "... ganz im Gegensatz zu dem kleinen Dicken da..." "Huh?" --- Aus dem zerborstenen Glasball rutschte ein etwa ein Meter fünfzig großes menschliches Wesen, das in alle drei Dimensionsrichtungen das gleiche Maß aufwies - kurzum, es war: "Ist das fett!" "Ihr habt meine Forbewhil zerstört!", maulte es sogleich retour, "ich hatte eindeutig Vorrang!" "Ist hier etwa Linksverkehr?", knurrte Robert sauer zurück, der Klops quiekte: "Dünne bleiben immer stehen, der moppligere hat Vorrang!" "Sonst wirste nur plattgewalzt...", Tobi half dem Mensch auf die Füße, aber der setzte sich lieber mit verschränkten Armen auf den dicken Hintern und schmollte beleidigt: "Der Trampel hat alles kaputtgemacht!" "Hab ich gar nich, hättste ma jeguckt! Glotzen uff du Arschkrampe!" "Hey ihr beiden, jetzt beruhigt euch erstmal!", schritt der Obercombine entschieden ein und brachte die Streithähne mit strengem Blick zum Verstummen, ehe er sich an das mollige Alien wandte: "Entschuldige bitte meinen Freund, er meint es nicht so. Zuerst einmal die Frage, was bist du für eine Spezies?" "Ihr seid wohl nicht von hier, Hänflinge? - Also gut, ich heiße Mopsi Mopp und bin ein stolzer Moppel!" "Ein was?" "Ein Moppel, mensch!", bestätigte das Dickerchn verärgert, "so wie er im Buche steht!" "Ja... also... wow..." "Das will ich aber auch meinen! Helft ihr mir wenigstens bis in die Stadt, da kann ich mein Forbewhil reparieren lassen?" "Natürlich doch, das ist doch das mindeste...", Robert stöhnte, denn die Bowlingkugel mit Ohren sah nicht so aus, als könne sie selber bist dorthin laufen, wenn überhaupt rollen, "du kannst uns sicher auf helfen!" "Da sehen wir dann!" - - - Große und kleine Moppels guckten aus den Fenstern, über Zäune und aus ihren Glaskugeln interessiert nach den beiden Fremden, die da mit der neuen Bekanntschaft auf dem Weg wohin-auch-immer locker-leicht durch die Straßen schritten. Auf dem Dorfplatz kippte der platte Ziegenkönich schnaufend seine Last vom Rücken: "Ufff, mir reicht's!" ... Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory